


Muse

by batkondrat



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Romance, Songfic, pov matt
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2018-11-21 12:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11357970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batkondrat/pseuds/batkondrat





	Muse

Я почувствовал, как по жилке на шее заскользил прохладный палец, и открыл глаза.  
\- Доброе утро, мой мальчик…  
Я сонно нахмурился, но улыбнулся.  
\- Привет… Что-нибудь случилось? - я приподнялся на локтях, замечая, что за окном еще темно.  
\- Как всегда. Появилась идея.  
\- Покажешь? - я улыбнулся, точно зная ответ.  
\- Конечно…  
Я лег обратно на подушку и прикрыл глаза, и почти тут же почувствовал на своих губах прохладный, невинный, чистый, но затяжной поцелуй. Ни мои, ни чужие губы не двигались, но никто больше не давал мне столько эмоций одним лишь прикосновением.  
Какое-то время после завершения поцелуя, я лежал с закрытыми глазами, пытаясь успокоить бурю эмоций внутри себя и задушить подступающие слезы.  
\- Зачем? - шепотом спросил я, трудно сглатывая.  
\- Ты сам прекрасно знаешь, - услышал я шепот в ответ, но когда открыл глаза - увидел только пустую комнату.  
Я перевернулся набок, обнимая подушку одной рукой, и почувствовал, как через переносицу перебежала слеза. В тихой комнате, во всем спящем доме, мой всхлип показался чересчур громким. Я вытер слезы ладонью и спрятал лицо в подушке, закусывая наволочку, все еще стараясь удержать рыдания, и они не пришли, но горячие молчаливые слезы продолжали увлажнять подушку, и я не мог их унять. И когда мне стало совсем невыносимо, я встал с постели, открыл окно, природа за которым только начала просыпаться - рассвет едва окрасил облака, и цвета - синий и красный - смешиваясь, еще больше нагнетали обстановку. Я расчистил стол от всего лишнего, то есть убрал совсем все, оставив только листок и погрызенный карандаш, взял гитару и забрался вместе с ней на стол, садясь напротив открытого окна, сложив ноги по-турецки и положив на них гитару. Со звонким «дзынь» слеза упала на первую струну, и я, снова шмыгнув носом, вытер щеки, и взял аккорд, начав аккуратно перебирать струны. Все тело покрылось мурашками, и я не смог бы ответить из-за чего: то ли из-за прохладного утра, то ли из-за эмоций, искавших выход.  
Я выключился из этого мира, оглох, ослеп, я был в своем собственном мире, где были только я, эмоции, гитара, листок и карандаш. Слова, как и музыка, появлялись сами собой, вытекали из меня вместе с ручьями слез, и я иногда останавливался и записывал их на бумаге. Мне было так тоскливо, так щемяще больно и одиноко, мне так хотелось, чтобы кто-нибудь был рядом, чтобы просто обнял, чтобы я просто почувствовал чужое присутствие…

Я сидел в объятиях Доминика. Я питал нежность к этому человеку только за то, что к нему можно было просто прийти, спрятаться в его объятиях и чувствовать его небезразличие.  
Я разбудил его. Не выдержал одиночества и, сбежав из дома до того, когда все проснулись, забрался в окно его комнаты, как когда-то, когда мы были подростками. Стрелки на часах еще не перевалили за семь, когда я просто сел на его кровать и растормошил его за плечо. А когда он, хмурясь спросонья, сел и спросил, что я делаю в его комнате, я просто подполз к нему и спрятал лицо на его шее. Он заставил меня разуться и, взяв в охапку, подтянул ближе к себе, укрывая нагретым одеялом. Он всегда такой теплый. Такой понимающий…  
\- Что случилось? - его теплые пальцы перебирали волосы на моем затылке, а я сильнее прижался к нему.  
\- Я написал кое-что… послушаешь? - и я уже знал ответ, но все равно зажмурился, боясь быть отвергнутым, боясь, что он внезапно изменился.  
\- Конечно. Только не дома, хорошо?  
Я совсем забыл, что у него тоже, наверное, все спали - сегодня выходной, так что никто никуда не торопился.  
Я кивнул, но не шевельнулся с места - я совсем не хотел отпускать его, лишаться тепла и понимания, снова оставаться без поддержки. И он снова меня понял.  
\- Ложись. Мы могли бы поспать еще немного - ты же наверняка не спал полночи?  
\- Не знаю, - пробормотал я. - Я не видел, сколько было времени.  
\- Конечно, - он тихо хмыкнул, укладываясь сам, все еще продолжая меня обнимать, и я лег рядом. - Удобно?  
Я заглянул в его глаза и улыбнулся. Мне действительно хотелось улыбаться, несмотря на все те эмоции, которые плескались внутри буквально пять минут назад.  
\- Тогда, спим, - он ответил на улыбку, и я устроился удобней на его плече и почти тут же уснул…

\- О ком эта лирика? - тихо спросил Доминик.  
\- Я не знаю, - я в очередной раз шмыгнул носом, снова прячась в его объятиях.  
\- Не знаешь? - Я только помотал головой. - Это очень красивая песня.  
Я сжал челюсти и крепче вцепился в его футболку.  
\- Мэ-этт, - тихо протянул Доминик в мой висок.  
\- Мне больно, мне так больно, Дом… Я не знаю, ничего не понимаю…  
\- Все хорошо, - он с силой потер мою спину ладонью, уткнувшись носом в мои волосы. - Я уверен, Крису она тоже очень понравится. И мы запишем ее в понедельник в студии.  
\- Я не смогу спеть.  
\- Сможешь, - он сжал мою руку. - Ты обязательно сможешь, Мэтт…

\- Просыпайся, мой мальчик…  
\- Уйди, - я отвернулся, даже не открывая глаз, и натянул одеяло выше.  
\- Ты обижен на меня?  
\- Да, - пробормотал я в подушку.  
\- Но моей вины тут нет.  
\- Если бы не ты! - я почти крикнул, резко садясь, и продолжил уже тише, я почти шипел, сузив глаза, которые почти тут же стали застилаться слезами. - Если бы не твой поцелуй, мне бы не было так больно! Ты же видела! Я уверен, ты следила за мной! Ты видела, как меня рвало на части! Это все из-за тебя!  
Она грустно улыбнулась.  
\- Тебе это было нужно.  
\- Зачем? Господи, неужели все должно быть через боль? Неужели ты думаешь, я мало страдаю?  
\- Только так ты можешь творить, - она покачала головой.  
\- Это глупо, я не верю тебе, - я сжал челюсти и вытер выступившие слезы.  
Она вздохнула и снова грустно улыбнулась, а потом дотянулась до моей груди и положила на нее прохладную ладонь.  
\- Отсюда ты черпаешь свои силы, отсюда я беру их для тебя. Я не делаю ничего, мой мальчик, я только поднимаю волну твоих собственных эмоций и чувств, выделяю из них самые главные и показываю их тебе, - она убрала руку. - Ты действительно не знаешь о ком эта песня? - Я только покачал головой. - Я могу показать, если хочешь. Если ты не хочешь дойти до понимания сам.  
Я закусил губу, глядя в ее ледяные глаза.  
\- Если ты мне покажешь, я захочу забыть?  
\- Я не знаю, - она с улыбкой покачала головой.  
\- Кто это? - Она придвинулась, но я отстранился. - Нет, просто скажи.  
\- Я не могу. Я могу только показать.  
\- Ты обманешь меня, - я прищурился, еще немного отодвигаясь к спинке кровати. - Ты снова сделаешь мне больно и заставишь написать что-то.  
\- Только так я умею, - она пожала плечами. - Я покажу тебе, что ты хочешь, смогу показать образами. Но эмоции, которые ты питаешь, направлены на кого-то, они желают найти выход. Они найдут его в твоих творениях.  
\- Но почему они такие болезненные?  
\- Такова твоя природа. Так сложились обстоятельства, так сложился этот мир - ты не сможешь быть абсолютно счастлив. Но именно это позволит тебе создавать музыку. Именно этим ты уникален.  
\- Тем, что пою о боли? - я всплеснул руками.  
\- Ты поешь не о боли, - не согласилась она. - Твоя лирика любовная. Но любовь рука в руке идет с болью. Хотя ты до сих пор не осознаешь ни того, ни другого.  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты мне показывала, - я помотал головой. - Оставь меня в покое, хотя бы сегодня.  
Она улыбнулась.  
\- Я рада, что ты выбрал такой путь. Рада, что решил понять сам. Доброй ночи, мой мальчик…  
Я отвернулся, ничего не отвечая ей, и лег обратно на подушку, укутываясь одеялом, почувствовав, что в спальне довольно холодно…

\- Дом?..  
\- Хм? - он обернулся, отрываясь от разглядывания пульта в студии.  
\- Можно тебя..? - я кивнул в сторону и вышел из микшерской, дойдя до окна в конце коридора, и уставился через него на колеблющийся лист клена.  
\- Что-то случилось? - Дом подошел ко мне и заглянул в лицо.  
Я мотнул головой.  
\- Не совсем… Я просто… - я потер переносицу и глянул в его глаза, в которых плескалось беспокойство. - Я просто не хочу, чтобы кто-то смотрел, как я буду записывать голос. Даже Крис, - я нахмурился, переведя взгляд на подоконник.  
\- Но ты же пел мне, и мы решили, что…  
\- Тебе, - я перебил его, грустно улыбнувшись. - Я не хочу, чтобы кто-то еще видел, как я… - я пожал плечами, сморщившись.  
\- Но мы запишем эту песню?  
Я снова пожал плечами.  
\- Как хочешь…  
\- Джерри покажет мне, что нужно нажимать, и мы с тобой ее запишем, хорошо? - он приобнял меня, стараясь заглянуть в лицо. Я кивнул. - Я все им объясню и вернусь за тобой. Жди здесь. - Я снова кивнул и уставился на уже замерший лист клена.  
\- Дом?  
\- Да? - Я услышал, как он остановился и обернулся.  
\- Почему ты так хочешь записать ее?  
Я не услышал ответ и глянул через плечо, чтобы проверить, не ушел ли он. Он внимательно смотрел на меня и пожал плечами, на мгновение закусив губу. Я дерганно улыбнулся и кивнул, снова отворачиваясь…

Он смотрел на меня из-за стекла микшерской, а я пел и не мог разорвать зрительный контакт, даже слезы не помогали. Как только я закончил, он что-то нажал на пульте и быстро пришел ко мне.  
\- Ты как?  
Я пожал плечами и отвернулся, снимая наушники.  
\- Как звук?  
\- Как всегда - замечательный, - тихо ответил Дом, положив руку на мое плечо, потянув на себя, - Мэтт…  
\- Со мной все в порядке, Дом, - я скинул его руку и быстро вышел из тон-ателье, в микшерскую и дальше, в коридор.  
\- Мэтт! - позвал Доминик, но я только махнул рукой, даже не обернувшись.  
Сейчас мне уже было не больно, сейчас мне было страшно. Господи, я иногда думал, что ненавижу ее… Зачем она это сделала, зачем показала эти чувства, я не хочу! Пока я пел, я понял, почему мне было так тревожно и больно, сейчас я знал, почему мне так страшно… Какого черта, разве это в ее компетенции? Зачем она лезла так глубоко в душу, зачем?..  
Я почти бежал, не разбирая дороги, пытаясь спрятаться от самого себя, от своих мыслей, чувств…  
\- Я вижу, ты понял?  
\- Исчезни! - крикнул я, пробегая мимо нее. - Не хочу тебя больше видеть, оставь меня в покое! - я спрятался между двух колон, забился подальше, закрывая глаза, чтобы не видеть в их металлическом блеске своего отражения.  
\- Я не могу оставить тебя, - я услышал шепот и открыл глаза, увидев ее в отражении.  
\- Почему? - также тихо спросил я.  
\- Я существую только благодаря тебе, - она пожала плечами и, улыбнувшись, уперлась лбом в металлическую панель с той стороны отражения.  
\- Зачем ты это сделала? - я тоже прижался к холодному металлу лбом, чуть склонив голову набок.  
\- Я не знаю, - она покачала головой. - Так получилось.  
\- Ты не управляешь этим?  
\- Нет, - она улыбнулась. - Я же говорила, я показываю самые главные твои чувства. Это были твои эмоции, я только подтолкнула их к поверхности.  
\- И что мне теперь делать? - я положил ладонь на холодный металл, тут же почувствовав, как он становится еще холоднее - она, с той стороны отражения, прижала к тому же месту свою ладонь.  
\- Я не знаю ответов на такие вопросы, - она покачала головой, а я прикрыл глаза. - Но ты знаешь.  
\- Разве? - тихо спросил я.  
\- Посмотри влево, - прошептала она, и я открыл глаза, глянув в указанном направлении. Доминик встревоженно смотрел на меня, закусив нижнюю губу, но не подходил ближе, остановившись метрах в пяти от моего укрытия. - Посмотри на него. Он беспокоится о тебе, как никто другой. Он поддерживает тебя, когда другие отворачиваются. Он выслушивает любые твои идеи. Ты правда не знаешь ответ на свой собственный вопрос?  
\- Это неправильно, - прошептал я, качая головой. Доминик нахмурился и шагнул ближе.  
\- Только не для вас обоих, - я услышал шепот на ухо, а потом почувствовал, как металл под ладонью стал нагреваться.  
\- Мэтт? - тихо позвал Доминик, сделав еще один шаг навстречу.  
Я слабо улыбнулся, глядя на него.  
\- Что с тобой?  
Моя улыбка выросла, и я протянул раскрытую ладонь в его сторону, ожидая, когда он подойдет ближе, чтобы взять ее в свою.  
\- Я знаю, о ком лирика…


End file.
